Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!
'''Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun '''is The 20th episode from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends". It is a remake of the Season 9 episode of "Let's Make Music". Plot Join Barney and his Friends about wee sing, & it's Fun about wee sing! Stella goes to Panama It's called The Girl and Boy Who Cried Wolf. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Jeff * Danny * Jill * Keesha * Stephen * Kim * Carlos * Kristen * Robert * Curtis * Chip * Hannah * Jonathan * Emily * Linda * Maria * Sean Abel * Lisa * Sally * Darla * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm * Melody Mouse * Little Bunny Foo Foo Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land # Let's Play Together # Why? # Skidamarink # Head and Shoulders # The Finger Band # The Clapping Song # Walking Walking # Rickety Tickety # Little Peter Rabbit # What Should I Do? # The Alphabet Song # Bingo # Look At Me I'm Dancing # Sing a Song of Sixpence # Peas Porridge Hot # Jack and Jill # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Little Boy Blue # Walking Chant # Six Little Ducks # There Was a Crooked Man # Wibbleton to Wobbleton # Sea-Saw Sac-Ra-Down # This Old Man # Humpty Dumpty # Little Bo Peep # Little Jack Horner # The Muffin Man # Hot Potato # Pretty Little Dutch Girl # I Love Coffee, I Love Tea # Mabel, Mabel # Miss, Miss # The Farmer In The Dell # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # The Hokey Pokey # If You're Happy and You Know It # Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar? # Roll That Red Ball # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # One, Two, Three O'Leary # One, Two, Three A-Twirlsy # The Merry-Go-Round # Do Your Ears Hang Low # We're Here Because We're Here # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy # Michael Finnigan/No, No, Yes, Yes # Once an Austrian # Grasshopper # John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt # Little Green Frog # Frog Round # Hide and Seek Chant # The Big Rock Candy Mountains (Song) # Howdy-Ho-Hiya # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Ring Around the Rosie # Follow Me # Grizzly Bear # Grasshoppers Three # The Fly Has Married the Bumblebee # Johnny Works With One Hammer # The Upward Trail # This is the Way We Wash Our Hands # Sarasponda # Baby Birds # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Nobody Likes Me # Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen # The Doodle-Det Quintet # The Marching Song # Viva La Campagnie # The Melody Song # The Magic of Music # Hickory Dickory Dock # Get on Board, Little Children # Home on the Range # The Old Chisholm Trail # Chuggin' Along # Put Your Little Foot # Bubble, Bubble / Little Baby Ottie # Down On the Ocean Floor # Twinkle Starfish # The Clam Dance # Just Imagine # The Adding Game Song # One, Two, Whale That's Blue # You Are You # The Pollution Solution # Go Round and Round the Coral # We Welcome You # You're My Special Friend # Time For the Show to Start # Going On a Bunny Hunt # Rig-A-Jig-Jig # Are You Sleepy? # Frère Jacques # I Am a Circus Cloud # I Am a Stratus Cloud # Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) # The Running Song # The Nightmare Song # Heffalumps & Woozles # Why Can't I # Don't Be Afraid It's OK # Happy Dancing # I Love You Trivia * During "Turkey in the Straw". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Melody Mouse & Kids vocal was taken from "Howdy, Friends!". * Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Excellent Exercise!. And a ponytail. * Keesha wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a little long hair. * Carlos wears the same clothes from Shopping for a Surprise! and Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a long hair. * Jonathan wears the same clothes from Wee Sing Together. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a two pony tails. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a hairstyle. * Sean Abel wears the same clothes from Happy Easter for Sean Abel and Barney Go Weebles. And a short hair. * Lisa wears the same clothes from The Big Rock Candy Mountains. And a little long hairstyle. * Sally wears the same red dress from Wee Sing Together. And a long hairstyle. * Darla wears the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two pony tails. * The same of Barney wear the same Short Ringmaster jacket from "Barney Live! In New York City". * The same top hat that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Do That!". * The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "The Best of Barney". * When the Lisa say "Barney!". after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I'm A Builder". * When the Sean Abel say "Barney!". after Barney and Lisa are here, the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney, Lisa and Sean Abel are here, the sound clip is taken from "Three Wishes". * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Adventure Bus". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Are Special". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". * The Season 11-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Sweet Treats". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". * During "I Love You", Sean Abel, Sally, Emily, Jonathan, Hannah, Kim, Stephen, Jeff, Curtis and Kristen are in Barney's right, while Robert, Lisa, Maria, Chip, Linda, Danny, Keesha and Jill are on Barney's left.